


야수와 미녀 (The Beast and The Beauty)/ Just As You Are

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Inspired by Beauty and the Beast, M/M, Yasuwa Minyeo, based on korean drama, homin version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voice-actor Jung Yunho, whose blind boyfriend Shim Changmin suddenly receives surgery to regain his eyesight. Having lied to Changmin about his appearance, the beastly Yunho chooses to undergo extreme measures to change his appearance, while promising Changmin that he will return soon from 'outstation. Meanwhile, Changmin bumps into the real Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's unversity's friend whose beautiful appearance was how Yunho described himself to Changmin).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: ChangminHo/HoMin 
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Length: .. not sure, depends on the response to this teaser.
> 
> Warning: Painful strangulation of English language :D.
> 
> Disclaimer: Based on the Korean movie '야수와 미녀' (Yasuwa Minyeo)/Beauty and the Beast. Please go and watch it!! It's so funny and awesome!! (even the summary I stole from Wikipedia TT.TT) :D. Boys aren't mine either..

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> " _But love is blind, and lovers cannot see_
> 
> _The pretty follies that themselves commit._ "
> 
>  
> 
> **~ William Shakespeare (1564 - 1616).**

 

 

 

 

**THE BEAUTY**

 

 

Hello everyone~..

 

My name is Shim Changmin.

I’m 25 years old and currently in my second year PhD of Law degree (yes.. yes.. I know.. You might think how is it _possible_ to get PhD degree at such young age~?! But hey, I’m a freakin’ genius so what can I say~~~). My family is what you called of upper-class status (in fact I am pretty sure that we controlled 1/8 of the country’s economy system). 

I have 4 siblings and am the baby of the family. 

My parents told me that I’m the best surprise they’ve ever received as they’ve never plan to have another child after the eldest son and twin daughters. So, you can imagine how spoiled I am by everyone.

 

Um… What else do you want to know about me?  
I love to eat (thank God for my superior genetic makeup that give me amazing metabolism and won’t let me gained weight even after eating 4 people serving in one go) My favourite food is anything with meat in it (and banana pudding!) and my favourite time of day is the morning – I like the early morning dew-smell when you first step outside the house. 

My aim in life is to one day to take control of Korea’s justice system and bend them to my will (aside from being a genius I’m also _might_ be a teeny tiny bit evil sometimes. Umma called me her precious baby demon)

 

Oh _by the way~_  I am also blind.

 

Well, I haven’t _always_ been blind actually. 

Around 3 years ago, I got into an accident that damaged both of my corneas. At first I was depressed and angry; for all their wealth and influence, not even my family could force to find eyes donor that could match me. 

 

Then after some time, I learnt to accept the fact that I would never see again and strive to make the best of my life. 

So I’m blind. So _what~?_

I still have my good look and genius brains and loving ~~will do whatever I want~~ supportive ~~slaves~~ family and damn if I’m not going to be the best attorney in South Korea

(Why yes~ Daredevil _is_ my favourite hero, how did you guess that~?)

 

Saying that, no matter how determined and positive I tried to be.. there were times that frustration got to me.. and all I could think about were stuff that I will never get to experienced nor enjoyed again: concerts, movies, stealing my brother’s sport car and drove it so fast even the police can’t catch me.... and the saddest thing of all: porn.. 

 

My family tried their best to cheer me up (read: obey my every wish and whims) but I got so fed up with their coddling that I made the decision to move out of the family mansion (and into one of the family’s numerous luxury penthouse, but that’s _beside_ the point~!) and away from them. 

I know they are worried about me - not that I could blame them as after the accident, I am no longer their cheeky cheerful Changminnie.. I’ve become withdrawn and serious and only concentrates on my study (I master the Braille in 1.5 days) - ignoring any attempt to ‘connect’ from family and friends.

 

That is.. until _him_.

  
Yes, him.  
My beloved boyfriend, Jung Yunho – the one that taught me that I don’t need a pair of eyes to ‘ _see_ ’ around me because through **_him_** , my world is already so very beautiful.

 

Everyday he fetches me from my house in the morning to send me to the university and in the evening (or sometimes even in the late night when I have extra research to do), he never fails to drives me home.  

 

He takes me to all sorts of places that I’d never before take the time to appreciate: 

like the gallery – the way he describe each and every pictures in there makes me feel like I can see them in my mind. Or sometimes he’ll bring me to the park where he he’ll make some paper planes that we play together – Yunho said that my planes would always soar the highest and furthest compare to his so he’s really jealous and will tickle me in retaliation :D.  
He always brings me flowers and little trinkets and when we take a stroll alongside the Han River and I was too tired to walk, he’ll give me piggyback ride (well, he _tried_ to give me piggyback~I’m couple of inches taller than he is and I _think_ we have around the same stature, you see~ and as romantic as it might sounds to have piggyback ride from the one that you love, I would much rather prefer not to have broken neck). 

 

He ties my shoelaces for me, hug me when I’m cold and blow on my food when they’re too hot. He’ll call me every night before bedtime because he told me that he can’t sleep before hearing my voice – he loves it when I sing one of those children’s lullaby songs. He said I sounded so cute that all he wanted to do is just to run over to meet me and bite my cheek.

He works as a voice actor for one of the popular cartoon show on television. He never fails to make me laugh when he does his ‘beast’ voice and hugs me close then pretending trying to eat me. 

He’s just so cute and adorable!

 

So there you have it.

 

I gotta admit that I was a bit of a casanova before and honestly, in the past someone like Yunho couldn’t even dreamed of getting my attention more than two minutes..

He’s just so sweet and innocent and _earnest_.

 

But...

I don’t know~ Maybe in a way the accident has made me into a better person or maybe this is the only way that I could meet my soulmate (no, I don’t believe in all that cosmos bullshit but Yunho does and he gushes on how lucky he is to met me often enough that I thought that hey, _maybe_ there was something more than just pure coincidence that led us to each other after all~)

 

Somehow in this **blinding** darkness I found him.

All by myself.. not because of my family’s wealth, influence nor even my charm and wit.. someone reached out and just hold me tight- wanting for nothing but to just to let him loves and treasures me. 

 

My family all been pushing me to spill out just who is making their baby happy again and while I haven’t told them about Yunho yet, I just know they going to adore him just as much as I love him.

And even though I’ve never seen his face nor fully touched his whole face (he is so shy.. we haven’t even kiss properly yet!), from his description on how he looks like, I can imagine how beautiful he is.

Inside _and_ outside.

 

So you see, for me **I’m** the lucky one. 

In my world, everyone else is blind for what more could I possibly ask for?

 

Saranghae Yunho-yah~.. 

and thank you for loving me as I am.

 

 

************ ************ **************

 

 

“Yeobseyo.. Uhn Umma.. I’m still at Uni. 

I’m having dinner with Yunho first then I’ll go home. Wae?..”

 

 ***** _dull thud of phone hitting the ground_ *****

 

 ***** _gasp_ *****

“Minnie-ah! Gwenchana? What’s wrong? 

Are you sick.. tire...oof!”

 

 ***** _tight hug_ *****

“Hyung! I’m getting new eyes! They found a match and I’m getting new eyes! Yun-ah.. I finally can see you..!”

 

“…….”

 

 

************ ***************** *************

 

 

**THE BEAST**

Annyeonghaseyo.. I’m Jung Yunho. How’s everyone doing?  
Um.. let’s see.. What can I tell you about me..

 

Anyone who knows me would tell you that I’m probably the most simple-minded person you’ll ever encounter. For those who doesn’t know me and just know my _face_ , would tell you to run away as far as possible from the ugly mafia _hitman_ guy.

 

Not that I’m one.. a mafia I mean.. I just **look** like one. 

 

I’m guessing the big scar across my one of my eyes plays a big part in making me one of the ugliest men around and my stupid protruding canine teeth makes even my smile looks scary. 

 

Hey, don’t get me wrong~ I’m not one of those ‘woe-is-me’ kind of person. 

I just.. I don’t know.. _tired_ I guess, on how people judge me by my look. 

 

So I’m not the best-looking person on earth, so what? 

I’m a good guy.. 

 

At least I always try to be good most of the time.. Sure, I skipped off work few times – who _hasn’t_? but that doesn’t mean people should avoid me like the plague. 

 

I’m never late on my taxes, I have an honest decent job, I even help old woman crossed the street once – at least I _tried_ to help (she thought I was trying to steal her purse and hit me with her oversize bag.. I’m telling you, just because they’re old doesn’t mean they’re weak! ;__;), 

I paid my rent on time, I never do drugs and I don’t drink that much, 

I love chick flicks movie and walk on the beach just as much as any other guys (which is **_zero_** percent!).

 

Though I’m not perfect, I’m not that bad either. 

So there.

 

Saying that, I do understand and accepted myself for the way I am:  I’m ugly, not rich and on top of that I’m also gay. 

Seriously, who would want someone like me?

 

That was my thoughts until few months ago when I met him..

Yes, him: My precious angel, Shim Changmin.

I swear that he’s the most amazing person I’ve ever laid eyes on. He’s so smart and he has these large beautiful eyes that reminds me of my beloved Bambi doll and he’s just.. so.. pretty~~~XD

 

And I can’t believe that he actually likes me.. 

_**Me!** _

Like honest-to-goodness really likes me! XD

(This _might_ be due to the fact that he’s blind and can’t see my face but hey, I must’ve done something right in my past life for God to finally give me a break.)

 

Ooh~ you wanna know how we met? It was really romantic.. Hehe..

 

Well it was a dark and stormy night… ok, ok so it _wasn’t_

(hey, I love horror movie ok.. sue me! ***** _pout_ ***** ).

It was just another night and I just came back from my friend’s party. 

Anyhoo, I got a little hungry and thought I might stop by this one famous noodle store that one of my colleagues, Junsu had suggested to me. Problem is, I’m like the most direction challenged person ever lived which means I soon was lost >.<..

 

So there I was, in my car parked at the side of the road trying to make sense of the map infront of me while wondering is the so-called most delicious Bibim Naengmyon really worth all this trouble – when suddenly someone opened the back door and just sat at the back seat.

 

Startled, I turned to look at this stranger who so casually had invited himself into my car and promptly lost my train of thought. Sitting there as happily oblivious as anyone could ever be is an **angel**. 

Because what else could we called this beautiful man? Certainly not a normal human being that looks like he just stepped out of GQ magazine (and this is at 11pm!). Ah~.. the amazing luck of some people.. ***** _le sigh_ *****

 

“Ahjusshi.. aren’t you going to ask me where I want to go?”

 

Omo.. even the soft voice sounds heavenly . It’s true what people said, beautiful people are bles.. wait, _ahjusshi??_. I didn’t look _that_ old did I? ;__:

“Uh..”

 

*annoyed huff* (even his pout is super cute!!!)  
“Ahjusshi, could you take me to Bundang-gu?.. preferably some time _before_ tomorrow~?”

 

“Uh.. ok..”

I was still confused but decided to just followed whatever this guy wants as well.. I don’t think I have the heart to ask him to get out from my car that time of the night (told ya I’m a nice guy!). Although I did wondered when did my car started to look like a taxi? 

 

Oh well, never mind, this probably the only chance I’ll ever get in this lifetime to have such beautiful guy in my car. Even if he turns out to be a serial killer, I don’t care! ( **A/N:** Ladies and gentlemen, this is what we called desperation.. =.=;;)

 

We arrived (holy mother of God~! Just how fuckin’ rich is my angel to live in such luxury apartment building???) and before he got out, he asked how much is the fare. 

Of course I refused to take any of his money, but he just asked what kind of taxi that wouldn’t accept money from its passenger? And since I didn’t want him to think that I’m just a weird person who drives around any random stranger around, I just named the cheapest price I could think of. 

He paid and when he got out of the car, then I noticed the cane.. 

 

Oh, it all makes sense now.. my poor angel cannot see.. huhu.. even now when I think about it, I want to cry. 

My poor angel! Even though I didn’t know who he was at the time, I knew he doesn’t deserve any hardship in life ever!( **A/N:** Just how biased can you be to a stranger you just met, Yunho???!)

 

After that, well.. call me insane or whatever but I found myself fetching and sending my (grumpy and  sarcastic) angel to and fro from his house to his university everyday. We talked a lot (though first few times it was just me babbling like idiot while he ignored me =.=;;) during these short trips and I found out that his name is Shim Changmin. He told me how he lost his sight and I told him funny stories from my work/embarrassing life etc.. He found out how I got chased by wild dog after I accidentally stepped on its tail when I was 8 years old and I found out just how _much_ he loves to eat and literally wouldn’t hesitate to throw someone off his 11th floor balcony should they even think about eating his banana pudding without permission (which gonna be snowing in Hell before he gives them).

 

Even though to him I’m nothing more than just a ‘taxi’ driver, I don’t mind. 

I’m just happy to be his sort-of friend (by this time we discovered that I am actually just couple of years older than he is) and I never thought that he suspected anything out of sort.. 

Afterall, I swear I didn’t have any bad intention and never even indicate that I might have developed some unnatural feeling towards him.

 

Then one day after I sent him home, before he cross the street to his apartment building as he usually do, suddenly he turned around and knocked on my car’s window and gestured for me to get out from the car. Confused, I did as told and he simply asked me directly:

“Hyung, you’re not really a taxi driver are you?”

 

O.O.. omo! How did he know?! 

Is he going to call the police on me for tricking him all these past few weeks?? Argh!! He must have hate me!! Why oh why didn’t I listen to my late Umma (bless her sweet departed soul) advice to never ever lie to anyone?? Huhu.. now I’m going to lose the most important person in my life! Changminmust have thought I’m a pervert or something!! 

 

No~!! I better came up with a good explanation fast!

 

“Uh.. I.. I’m not a pervert. I mean I like you so.. that’s why.. 

Uh.. I’m sorry?”

Gah! Stupid brain.. why did you confess that you like him? Yunho, you’re an absolute idiot!

 

… But imagined my surprise when he just laughed and ruffled my hair instead (actually he missed and nearly poked my eyes out.. but details, who needs them!).

“Yunho.. If you like me, you should just ask me out. but I’m warning you, I’m a very expensive and possessive boyfriend.. 

so you have to follow whatever I said, ok?!”

 

Huh?.. wait.. does that mean..  
“Are you saying that we can date, Changmin-sshi?”

 

“Well… I guess why not.. I mean, we already got the ‘to know each other better’ phase out of the way. You know I’m blind and I know you peed your pants when you were 13 years old after being locked in the janitor’s closet at school. So just lose that ‘ _-sshi_ ’ part and all that’s left is for you to spoil me for the rest of my life and it’s all good.”

 

Oh.My.God!! I can’t believe my luck!!! 

My Bambi said he doesn’t mind dating me~!!

 

“.. although hyung, how exactly do you look like? May I touch your face?”

 

…Right~.. 

 _That_ brought me back down to earth pretty fast.. 

 

Now what? If Changmin knows how I really look like, he’ll run away in opposite direction so fast!

“Uh.. why don’t I just _describe_ to you how my face are like.. 

It’ll be easier for you to imagine, right? ..heheh.. yeah.. so..um.. my hair is..”

 

… So here was the start of my biggest mistake. Well, actually at the time I didn’t think it was a mistake as hey, Changmin would never see my face anyway.. and if I can help it, he’ll _never_ touch it either (yes, I was stupid, I can see that now. Shut up). 

So instead of coming clean to him how _ugly_ I really look, all that came to my mind is the face of the most beautiful man I’ve ever met: **Kim Jaejoong**

 

Kim Jaejoong was one of my closest friend in university. 

Let me tell you something, that guy is absolutely PERFECT! 

 

He has this face that shouldn’t exists among us mere mortals. His beauty is just too ethereal.

And the worse thing is, you can’t even hate him for it coz he’s also a nice guy to boot! 

Even though we’re best friend, it’s really uncomfortable for me to walk next to him. All the girls (and guys) flock to him like bees to honey. He’s easily the most popular guy in the university and the kindest too. 

 

He took this culinary course and last I heard, he’s on his way to be one of the country’s top chef and opening his own Michelin awarded restaurant.

 Compared to me, I’m like a _dung beetle_ next to a mighty lion. 

 ***** _sigh_ *****.. seriously, even the thought of how different we are, hurts.

Anyway, I’ve lost contact with him shortly after graduating but still I can’t forget how perfect he is.

 

So yeah, for me.. only someone beautiful like Kim Jaejoong would suits someone amazing like Shim Changmin. 

 

And _so what_ if my angel thought I look like someone else?.. 

no one would know anyway.. 

I never met Changmin’s family so they can’t tell him what an ugly boyfriend he has and whenever we go out and people look at us funny.. well, he would never find out. 

 

As for me, I could just ignore those pitying look people are throwing at Changmin and the distrust on their face when they look at me (they must’ve thought I was taking advantage of his blindness or something).. 

I’m used to those already.

 

Because Changmin cannot see so he must’ve liked me for who I am, right? no harm done.

… or so I _thought_.

 

But now Changmin would see again..

 And.. and I’m still me!

He would find out that I lied and hate me.. that is _**if**_ he didn’t hate me on sight as most people do.

 

Eottoke Umma?!! _Eottoke??_

Can’t you and Appa (even if I have no idea who and where you are nor if you are dead or still alive) bribe God while since you guys are up there so He won’t take away what could be the best thing in my life and maybe somehow _magically_ turns me to a handsome man .. or at the very least, take away this scar and teeth and my stupid round cheeks (curses to my slow as snail metabolism!!!) .. 

 

Omo~.. my love life in danger before it could even fully began ;__;

Gah! Who could help to turn this beast into a prince?!!

 

 

~ _tbc??_ ~

 

 

**A/N:**

**-** hmm.. what do you guys think?? Good/bad start?? THIS IS JUST A TEASER.. kinda like, just to share my idea and what not..

 **-** I wrote a JaeHo version of this fic (which was locked and shall never see the light of day again) before but since I want to change it to ChangminHo, I gotta rearrange it to suits this couple chemistry and characteristics more ^^;;


	2. One

 

 

 

 

 

> _"Do I love you because you're beautiful,_
> 
> _Or are you beautiful because I love you?"_
> 
> **~Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein II('Cinderella')**

 

 

 

 

“And so the people of Jeju Island run from the ferocious deep sea monster. The loud roar struck fear into the heart of those who heard it...”

 

“……...”

 

“I said: The loud _ROAR_ struck fear into the heart of those who heard it..”

 

“...........”

 

“Psst Yunho, it’s your turn”

 

“…….”

 

“Hello~?”

 

“…….”

 

“Yah Jung Yunho! It’s your cue!”

 

Yunho yelped in surprise as he was whacked across the head by his best friend cum production director, Park Chung-jae.

 

“Yah! You dare to daydream while we’re working, huh?! Do you think this studio runs on the goodness of my heart that we have all the time in the world to just relax and daydreaming around without any care to deadline?! 

Do you have any ide…”

 

Yunho rubbed his abused head, pouting while Chung-jae keeps on scolding him. He really loves (totally in platonic ‘ _we’re bros, no homos_ ’ way) the older man.. He really do. 

But fuck him if Chung-jae not the _stingiest_ person ever lived. Every single itsy bitsy won is a big deal to the man. 

_‘Pabo Hyung! Can’t he see that I have more important matter to think about? My love life is about to go extinct!’_  
  
**  
**

***** _sniff_ *****

Chung-jae stopped his tirade and finally take a good look at his friend. Seeing the pout on that pathetically sad face, he sighed and told the rest of the cast members to have an early lunch break. 

He then dragged the depressed younger man to his feet and shoved him to sit on the nearby couch.  
Sitting next to him, Chung-jae scowled,

“You know, I probably going to regret asking this.. but what’s wrong with you?”

 

He tried to make sense through all the wailing and sniffling and half-finished sentences and more wailing.

“Wait, wait.. So let me get this straight: The so-called hot _blind_ guy that you’ve been seeing for the past seven months – which reminds me, **why** haven’t I met him? Am I not your _best_ friend here?!”

  
“No~ My Minnie is so cute and hot that you’ll definitely want him him for yourself if you meet him~!”

 

Chung-jae raised his eyebrows at the childish reasoning,

“ _Right~_.. and of course the fact that I’m straight and **_married_ ** totally doesn’t mean anything to you..”

 

He could only shook his head exasperatingly at Yunho’s ‘ **O.O** ’ expression and sheepish ‘ _I forgot_ ’.

“So this... Minnie is it??”

 

“Changmin. Shim Changmin”

Yunho chirped in helpfully.

 

“Ah right.. So this Changmin guy, he’s blind and… you guys are a couple and now he’s getting his eyesight back.. 

Um... What’s _exactly_ is the problem here again? 

Don’t tell me that you’re one of those kinky psycho bastards who want their partners to be handicapped?!!”

 

“What?! No! 

It’s just that well.. he never see my face before..”

 

“Yes~.. that’s because he’s _blind_ Yunho.. 

And now he can finally see his idiot boyfriend so how’s that **_not_ ** a good thing?”

 

“BecauseIliedabouthowIlook!”

 

“…. Come again? And slower this time, please..”

 

Yunho groaned,

“Because I lied the way I look like, ok?!

.... And on some of few other stuffs too..”

He added in small voice.

 

“… _What_ few other stuffs?”

 

“Um.. When I brought him to the Han River and gave him piggyback ride, it wasn’t exactly _the_ Han River itself.. it’s more of a drain behind someone’s house. 

And when I brought him to the gallery and he asked me to describe the paintings there? Well.. we were actually looking at a blank wall and I just made everything up. 

When we go to the park, I have to bribe the guard there not to scold my Changmin for littering the whole place with paper planes. And when…”

 

“Stop.. stop! That’s enough, really.. 

Jeez Yunho, so you basically lied to him about _everything_?”

 

“Uh.. no.. he knows what I do for a living and where I live.. and the story about me peeing my pants when I was 13 was true… ”

 

“Right.. Of course~ dazzle him with your ‘ _accomplishment_ ’, why don’t you..”  
Chung-jae said sarcastically.

 

“I know it was wrong.. 

But the thing is, I just want the world to be beautiful for him. I want him to know only good and happy stuffs because he deserves nothing less than **perfect**..”

 

“And about the Han River thingie?”

 

“Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how many people are there everyday? 

What if one of them accidentally knocked my Changminnie into the water?!”

 

“Wow.. I’m _almost_ touched.” 

Chun-jae said dryly.

 

“Huhu Hyungie~.. eotteoke?.. Your dongseang is on the verge of being alone for the rest of his life here..”

 

“Fine fine… I’ll help you.. Just stop that blubbering! Else, you’re going to give me nightmare.. 

Listen, have you heard of ‘ _imprinting_ ’?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Tch. Of course you haven’t.. 

Ok, you know how baby duck will think the first thing they saw as their mother, right? So that’s what you have to do with your Minnie..”

 

 ***** _puzzled look_ *****  
“….. But I don’t _want_ to be Minnie’s mummy, hyung~”

 

“Yah! How did you get to live up to your age now and still be this stupid?! 

What I meant, pabo dongseang~ was that: 

Changmin now is like a newborn baby duck. He won’t have any idea on how you are supposed to look like, right? So before anyone could enlighten him otherwise, you should let him see you **first**. 

Currently, he still likes you for who you are _inside_ so now you should associate the nice sweet idiotic personality together with your face, arasso?!”

  
Yunho looked at his friend in amazement,  
“Omo… you’re so clever, hyung!”  
  
Chung-jae huffed proudly,  
“I know.. I know.. So what you’re waiting for? Go get your precious Changmin now..”

 

“Okie! Thanks Hyung!”

Yunho hugged his friend happily and ran off. 

 

Chung-jae watched his idiot dongseang fondly …. Until he remembered something:

“Yah Jung Yunho! We still haven’t finished recording!! Come back here! 

Yah!”

 

 

************* ************* **************

 

 

“Shim Changmin-sshi, I’m going to take off these bandages now. Try to open your eyes slowly.. A-ah.. not too fast.. relax.. just relax.. don’t strain so much. It’s normal for everything to be blurry for first few seconds.. Let’s try again.. Take your time, it’s okay..”

 

“… Appa?..Umma?”

***** _gasp_ *****

“Changmin-ah..? Y..you can see us?”

 

“Umma.. you’re just as pretty as I remember..”

 

“Oh honey..”

 ***** _sounds of faint sobbing_ *****

 

“Umma.. don’t cry.. Changmin-ah~ how about us~.. Are your noonas as pretty as you remembered too?”

 

“.... Somehow you’ve become older, noona~”

Changmin answered dryly

 

“Yah this brat~!”

Shim Eun Mi and Shim Eun Na tried to look annoyed but ended up joining their mother in hugging Changmin and just started wailing and crying

“W..we are so glad you are okay, dongseang-ah~~~~”

 

“Ara~sso~~~.. Noona, you are getting snot all over me~~! Appa, Hyung.. help~!”

 

*sniff*

“Changmin-ah~~~~~!! Appa is so happy as well..huhu..”

 

“Oof! Hyuuu~~ng~~!”

 

Shim Siwon rolled his eyes at his parents and sisters trying their best at squashing the baby of the family in between them. He pulled them apart gently,

“Okay guys, we _**are**_ happy that Changmin is well and himself again~ So lets not suffocate and kill him _just_ yet, ok..”

 

Cutting off a scathing remark (they may loves riling each other up but he knows his hyung loves him just as much as other family members) Changmin huffed and leaned back against the fluffy pillow, pouting ( “I’m a man. I don’t pout. I _sulk_.” “...Right~.. Like that is so much better~?”) a bit before he straightens up again

“Uh.. you guys didn’t see anyone else outside before you came in.. did you?”

 

“Um.. I don’t think so.

Why, are you waiting for someone, sweetie?”

Mrs Shim asked curiously

 

Eun Na and Eun Mi smirks and nudged each other.

 

“Äh~ We know who our Changminnie might be waiting for~~~ right, Eun Mi?”

Eun Na sing-songs cheekily

 

“Ooh~let me guess: Could. It. Be... someone by the name of~Yun.Ho~~?”

Eun Mi joined her twin in teasing their baby brother - Gleefully enjoying the way his face steadily becomes redder and his eyes widened in surprise.  

 

“W..wait. How did you know about him?”

 

“My dear dongseang-ah~ you really think you could get past your noona, hmm~? All those times you kept whispering into your phone, _of course_ we gonna eavesdropped~”

 

“Of course..”

Changmin replied deadpanned.

 

“.. and darling~ has anyone told you that you talk in your sleep?”

Eun Na smirks evilly. 

 

“Huh? Who is this Yunho guy? How come I’ve never heard of him?”

 

“Appa~ Yunho is Changmin’s boyfriend.. We never meet him yet but I bet the boy must be really handsome that people would think he had plastic surgery..kekeke”

 

“Yeah, he must be _**really**_ good looking. I mean we all know Changmin’s taste, right~: Hot or you’re out.” 

 

“You two~ don’t tease your brother so much.. Looks are not important, as long as he treats you right and a decent man, Umma is happy Changmin-ah~”

 

“No.. He also needs to pass through me..”

Mr Shim said darkly

 

“And me..”

Siwon piped in - cracking his neck menacingly.

 

Both father and son smirks at each other evilly (Changmin mentally facepalming himself.. Why is he blessed with such weird family? Why God~...)

 

“Aisy you two.. Stop it.”

Mrs Shim admonished both her husband and son before turning back to her youngest child with an odd gleam in her eyes,

“But Changmin-ah~ Umma wants to know this Yunho person too.. When can we meet him~?”

 

“Hopefully not for a very long time..”

Changmin muttered under his breath. At this rate he can foresee his family scaring away the only person he even think of introducing to the whole Shim clan.

 

“Aww~ don’t sulk our baby Changminnie~.. Just take this as payback for all the time you were the pain in our butts when we were growing up~”

 

 ***** _laughter_ *****

 

 

****************** **************** ******************

 

 

Yunho hesitated outside the door where he’s been mustering up courage (read: eavesdropping) to go into the room and let his boyfriend of 7 months (give or take a few) to finally _officially_ meet him.

_‘Okay Yunho… Deep breath now. Not only Min will finally see you, you’re also meeting your _possible_ future family for the first time!’_

 

Yunho giggles nervously while smoothing down his Sunday best suit. It wasn’t expensive or stylish and in fact even a little short on those sleeves and legs. 

But it’s the only suit he has and he’d taken such good care of it. Yunho really wants to make good (or at least _passable_ )first impression on his Changminnie.

_‘C’mon.. Don’t worry so much. He loves you for who you are inside._ _He won’t care about your looks at all.._

_Yunho hwaiting!’_

 

Despite his little self pep-talk, Yunho could still feel his legs trembling a bit when he lightly knocked on the cream coloured door and opened it carefully – God knows how many times he thought of just running away as far as possible but then he remembered Changmin’s words the night before the surgery.

 

 

 

>   
>  _“Hyung, promise you’ll come o the first day I can open my eyes again, ok? I want to see you the most!”_
> 
> _“Um..uh..”_
> 
> _“Yah! Why are you hesitating? You have to promise you’ll be here! Promise me now!”_
> 
> _“Um.. Okie, Chami. I promise..”_
> 
> _“Good boy.. and don’t forget to bring me some fried chicken too, arasso?”_
> 
> _“Uhn.”_

 

 

Yep, he’d promised his sweetie that he would come. And if there’s _one_ thing one could say about Jung Yunho is that he will always **try** to keep his promise

 

….. Saying that, he still can’t help but hides his face behind the huge fried chicken takeaway box he brought along as he stepped into the semi-dark hospital room.

 

He could practically _taste_ the curiosity that filled the people in the room as they noticed this new ‘ _faceless_ ’ stranger. 

  
  
......  
....  
..

 

“..What the.. Yunho-hyung? Is that _you_?”

 

The familiar low voice gave Yunho that extra courage to lower down the box and stepped into the sliver of light that permeated through open slit of the drawn curtain.

_“Annyeonghaseyo yorobun, Yunho imnida. How is my Bambi feeling? I missed you Changmin-ah~”_

 

That’s what he _meant_ to say (he practiced **exactly** 69 times on the ½ hour ride to get here in the car)…. 

 _If only_ he didn’t see the shock (and is that a bit of _disgust_??) in their eyes when they got a good look at his face and the way Changmin’s family drew back as he neared them.

 

So when Changmin just raised his eyebrows at this ‘stranger’ his head and asked,

“Who are you?”

 

All that came out from his mouth was:

“A.. anyeonghaseyo..  I’m Y..Chung-jae.. uh.. Park Chung-jae, Yu..Um.. Yunho’s friend. He has to go somewhere so suddenly so I’m here for him. 

Ah~ I seemed to have  scared you all. Sorry t..to barge in suddenly.. ahaha..” 

– in a fake, deepened voice (or Changmin would _definitely_ recognize his own true voice).

“There you go Shim Changmin-sshi. Yunho asked me to pass these to you. Extra spicy and crunchy, just the way you like it.

Uh.. Yu.. Yunho told me to get that.”

He handed the dumbfounded Changmin the box of chicken that he bought for younger man, 

“Congratulation on you getting your eyesight back.. 

Uh.. I.. I have to go now, nice meeting all of you and again, sorry for the fright just now..”

 

With that, Yunho turned tail and nearly fall all over himself trying to walk as fast as he could to the door.

 

************** ************** ******************

 

 

“You. Are. Such. An. _**IDIOT**_. JUNG YUNHO!!”

 

Yunho whacked his own head on the steering wheel multiple of times – only to be startled by the sound of his mobile phone on the dashboard. 

He looked at the caller id and whacked his head again: It was **Changmin**..

Swallowing heavily, he picked up.

 

“Yunho!! Hyung guess what!! I can see again!!!”

 

Yunho can’t help but smiled at the sound of Changmin’s excited voice,

 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know _who_ I want to see _the most_ right now.. 

Where are you? When will you arrive?”

 

“Uh.. so you’re alright now, Minnie? You can see everything?” 

Yunho tried to make his voice as calm as possible.

 

“Uhn. I can! I _totally **can**_!! I can finally see the world with you.. 

When are you coming?”

 

“Uh.. soon,ok?

Did you like the chickens? I bought them at the place that you like..”

 

“Eh, _you_ bought them?”

 

“Uh.. I mean, I asked Chung-jae to buy them for you.. I promised that you’ll get your chicken. didn’t I?”

 

“You also promised that you’ll be here when I came out from the surgery, so where are you? Come here now!”

 Changmin’s voice started to sounds mildly annoyed.

  
“Sorry Minnie, I..uh..I have something to do.. That’s why I send Chung-jae there for me. 

Um.. Don’t you think my friend is nice and handsome?” 

Yunho asked hopefully.

 

 “Are you kidding?! Appa, Umma, Hyung and Noona were just about to call the guards on him! He looks like some kind of gangster thug been sent to **off** all of us. 

Next time just... don’t send him again, ok?”

 

 “…….”

 

 “Yeobseyo? Yunho..? Hyung, you still there??”

 

 Yunho started faking static noises on the phone.

“Pppkkhhrrtzzhh...Sorry Min.. Line’s not so good here…ppttzzkrrrrzkszzz....

I’ll ...uh.. talk to you later. Bye!” 

 

Without waiting for the reply, he snapped the phone shut and threw it to the backseat before slumps in depressed over the wheel. 

 

Fuck his life.. just  _FUCK_  his life!! (especially his face).

 

  
  
_~tbc_

 

**A/N:**

_-_ Thanks for reading ^^

\- C/C?


	3. Two

 

 

 

 

 

> **“** _Beauty is not in the face;  
>  beauty is a light in the heart._ **”**
> 
> **\- Kahlil Gibran**

 

 

 

 

“Jung Yunho-sshi.”

 

Silent.

 

“Jung Yunho-sshi.. It’s not that I’m not happy you’re willing to spend so much in my clinic, but… I _honestly_ think you would **die** if you go through with this.”

 

 ***** _pouts_ *****

“But Ji-Hoon seonsaengnim, how else could I be handsome for my Minnie~?” 

 

Doctor Jung Ji-Hoon chuckled in amusement at the adorable (though slightly pathetic) look of the man in front of him. 

There are black lines and spirals scribbled all over that pouting face where Yunho – in his eagerness to show the surgeon where exactly he wants to do the plastic surgery (which is _everywhere_ =.=;;), had grabbed the **permanent** marker pen off the startled doctor’s desk and started drawing on his own face.

 

“Aish young love.. Don’t you think this Minnie person should accept you as you are? If she wants you to do all this plastic surgery just because she didn’t like your face, then maybe she’s not the one for you. 

Trust me, girls are fickle like that.. 

 _May~be_ you should consider changing your liking to.. well~ _other_ alternative? Men are more tolerable regarding superficial stuffs..”

 ***** _wink wink nudge nudge_ *****

 

Yunho tilted his head confusingly at the doctor.. 

_‘what’s wrong with his eyes? O.O’_

 

“But seonsaengnim, my Minnie  _is_ a guy.. 

And he’s cuter than any other human beings in this world! That’s why I need to improve my look so I won’t scare him away. 

If I could be half.. no, even a _quarter_ as handsome as my Changmina, then I can show my face to him and he will proudly declare I’m his boyfriend and we could buy a dog and go out everyday and I would cook for my Chami and he will like the food so much that he’ll reward me with kisses and.. and.. kyaa~!!”

Yunho squealed giddily as he got lost in his own fantasy world while the doctor just stared at him like he’s a crazy person.

 

 ***** _Sigh_ *****  
“Okay Yunho-sshi.. I understand. But still, to do plastic surgery on your _whole_ face in **one** go is a death wish!”

Looking at the sad, kicked-puppy face the doctor shook his head in exasperation.

“Aish araso~, let me look at you..”

He took hold of Yunho’s chin and tilts the head to left and right.

“You look _fine_.. My advice is, just get rid of that scar and you would look even better.”

 

Hopeful light entered Yunho’s eyes,

“Will..will that makes me look handsome?”

 

“Oh it will definitely makes you proud of how you look.”

The doctor smiles brightly – _evading_ the question entirely.

 

Yunho giggled – shy at the ‘compliment’ ( **A/N:** aish Yunho-ya~ why are you so gullible and innocent?? **TT.TT** ).

“Erm.. How long will it take to get rid of the mark? Is there any emergency special case for this?”

 

The doctor ‘hmm’ed thoughtfully,

“Let’s see~.. including the surgery and recovery time.. I should say~ around two weeks?”

 

“Two weeks?”

 

“Yes. That sounds about right.. 

Two weeks and you’ll feel like a whole new person.”

_‘Two weeks.. Changmin-ah~, just two weeks more.._

_I’ll definitely will show myself to you then!’_

 

 

********************   *******************   ********************  
**

_‘Yeobseyo, you have reached Jung Yunho’s voicemail, I am not available at the present moment, but if you leave your name, number and a short message I’ll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible.’_

_*Beep*_  
“Hyung~.. Didn’t you get any of my calls? Why haven’t you replied to me yet? Call me back soon. This is Changmin..”

 _*Beep*_  
“Yunho-hyung, where are you? Call me back as soon as you get this message. Changmin here.”

 _*Beep*_  
“Yah! Jung Yunho!! You crossed the line! How dare you ignore my calls! I’ll kill you if you don’t call me back right now! This is Changmin.”

_*Beep*  
“Baby~.. I miss you. Don’t you miss me too? Call me back please.. This is Changmin” _

 

Changmin sighed and looked down at his phone. He doesn’t understand.. Where on earth is Yunho? He never even visited Changmin once in the hospital and Changmin knows that it’s just not like the older man to simply disappeared like that.

He leaned back on his elbow and looked up at his childhood bedroom ceiling (After Changmin decided to check himself out of the hospital despite the doctor’s advice, his mother insisted that he recovers at the family’s home rather than his own condo) – smiling slightly at the big poster of some old cartoon character that he barely even remembered still posted up there.

This is actually one of very few times he had been left alone ever since he came back from the hospital three days ago. Everybody seems to be babying him (even more than usual) and they all acted like Changmin would somehow magically turns blind again when no one’s looking out for him. 

_‘Hyung.. Where the fuck are you?! I miss bullying you so much~’_  
He thought despondently.

Looking thoughtfully at the heroic pose of the cartoon hero, Changmin finally made a decision. He’s not just going to wait around anymore.. If Yunho’s not coming to him, then _he_ will go and find Yunho himself.

_‘Just wait for me, you fucktard~.. I’ll kick your ass when I see you (ofc i will kiss you senseless too after that). No one ignores Shim Changmin and gets away with it’_

 

 

*********************  **************** ******************

 

 

“Ahjusshi, This is the correct address, yes?”

 

“Yes.. yes. The building that you’re looking for is one of the tall one along this road.”

 

After paying the fare and thanking the old taxi driver, Changmin stepped out of the car and looked around him in bewilderment. From behind the huge sunglasses that the doctor ordered him to wear for few weeks before he could get used to bright lights again ( _and no Changmin-sshi, you absolutely **must not** drive at all before your eyes fully recover)_ , everything looks and feels unfamiliar even though he’s been around this part of neighbourhood few times before with Yunho. 

Looking down to the ground, he lifted one leg to take the first step but hesitated.

_‘This is crazy..’_  

he thought to himself. 

_‘I’m more lost when I can see compares to when I was **blind**..’_

 

Then Changmin got an idea.. 

Slowly, he took off his sunglasses and closes his eyes…. and just like that he remembers the way.

 

 

 

> _“Changmin-ah, let hyung teach you how to get to my place, okay~?_
> 
> _Here, take my hand and… can you feel this concrete wall beside you? Now let us count the steps together.._ _Don’t worry baby, I’m **right** here beside you.. _
> 
> _One, two, three, four…”_
> 
>  

Changmin walks confidently – counting the steps under his breath. He didn’t care if anyone is looking at this weird man walking around with his eyes close and muttering to himself. 

In his mind, there’s only Yunho’s calm sweet voice guiding him gently.

 

 

 

> _“..73, 74, 75, 76.. and turn left here Min-ah. Careful, there’s a little hole on the road here._
> 
> _Someone told me that was because the mean old newspaper man fell onto the still wet cement. So now, his face is forever imprinted on the sidewalk for everyone to step on..It’s funny righ.. ah~ You are now stepping on his nose, Changmin~ kekeke..”_

 

Changmin smiled at the memory and made sure to grind his heels onto the hole extra hard – still closing his eyes and counting.

 

> _“.. 89, 90.. There you go, my Little Bambi._
> 
> _You’re standing in front of my apartment building. I live on the 12th floor and my house is door no 15._
> 
> _You know Min-ah, when I was small.. my mother brought me to a fortune teller and she told us that 15 and 12 is my unlucky number. I don’t believe her though.. You know why?_
> 
> _Because I met you.. So how could I ever be unlucky when I have you in my life, Changmin-ah~?”_
> 
>  

 

Changmin swallowed heavily. He misses Yunho.. Miss him so _**so**_ very much.

>  
> 
> _“Okay, from the lift.. 30 steps to your right, and here we are.. home sweet home._
> 
> _Ah, don’t worry about the door.. There’s something wrong with the lock so it can’t lock properly.._
> 
> _It’s okay.. All my neighbours are super-nice~!”_

 

Changmin slowly opened his eyes and immediately winced and shrink back at the bright afternoon sunlight streaming from the window. He puts on his sunglasses back and took in his surroundings. 

He found himself standing in the middle of a short darkened hallway. Little action figures were tidily arranged in the glass cabinet alongside the wall. He stepped carefully into the small but neat living room – looking around in wonderment at this small but cosy and homey apartment. 

Everything is unfamiliar but at the same time Changmin feels as if he had come home.  


 

 

> _“Changmin-ah~ would you like to listen to some music?.. Ah wait, all I have are just anime soundtracks though..”_
> 
> _“Min-ah, guess what! I bought two little fishies today! I named them: Minnie and Yunchan..Hehe..”_

 

 

 

> _“… And then the girl said ‘No, no.. don’t eat me!’. And seeing tears on that beautiful face, the monster felt.. Omo, Min-ah.. Are you falling asleep? My poor dongseang is sleepy?_
> 
> _Gwenchana, we can finish the book some other time ok?”_
> 
> _“There you go! Last piece of the puzzle.. Wah! We make such good couple. I wasn’t able to finish the puzzle on my own! Our Changminnie is so smart.. Even being near you, makes me smarter!”_
> 
> _“Changmin-ah~, hyung wish we could stay like this forever and ever. Just both of us enjoying the night air on my balcony.. Oooh! Falling star! Hurry Min, make a wish!”_
> 
> _“Changmin-ah, do you know how much I love you?”_

 

 

Biting his lips, Changmin gently touched a frame picture of himself on top of the glass coffee table. 

 

That’s right. 

His Yunho might be a little idiotic and sometimes just so sweet and naive that it droves Changmin up the wall..

But never has Changmin doubts how much he loves Changmin.. so he definitely won’t just up and leave without so much as goodbye. Yunho is not that kind of person.

There must be a reason why Changmin can’t get a hold of him these pas..

 

 ***** _Sound of door opening_ *****

 

“Aish.. stupid toilet. Why are you clogged again? Didn’t I just clean you last week? Aish~!”

 

Startled, Changmin whipped around at the (familiar??) voice

“Hyun.. Eh? …Chung.. jae -shhi?”

 

 

*******************  *************** ***************

 

 

“Hyun.. Eh? …Chung.. jae -shhi?”

 

Yunho could only gape in surprise at the man before him. 

 

Changmin???! 

What is he doing here? _How_ did he come here? 

 

Yunho looked behind him in suspicions. Maybe he actually fell down in the bathroom, knocked his head and this is all just a dream while he lay unconscious – slowly drowning in the toilet water.

 

“Chung-jae sshi, right? I’m Shim Changmin. You came and see me in the hospital the other day..”

 

“A..a ye.. I.. uh.. W..what are you doing here?” 

Yunho stammered.

 

“I.. I’m here to see Yunho. Um~ Sorry, I thought this is Yunho’s house?”

 

“Y..Yunho?”

 

“Yes. Yunho. Jung Yunho. This _**is**_ his house, right? So where is he?”

 

Yunho cleared his throat and thankfully remembers to speak in that fake voice,

“Um yes.. Yunho.. who is my friend.. that.. uh.. that _totally_ lives here. Yep, you’re right on that.. ahahahaha..”

 

At Changmin’s increasing scowl on his face, Yunho hastily cut off his awkward laughter,

“Uh.. Let me think.. Where could my friend, Yunho be? Um maybe, probably.. uh..”

He starts tugging on his shirt nervously, _‘C’mon Yunho, THINK!’_. And then,

“Yunho is in Hawaii!”

He blurted out.. _‘What the hell am I saying?’_ O.O.

 

Changmin blinked – taken aback,

“ _ **Hawaii**_? Why?”

 

“That’s what I like to know too..” 

Yunho muttered under his breath.

 

“Eh?!”

 

“Uh.. I mean.. He went there because of work. You know he’s working as dubbing artist, right? So those Hawaiian people..uh.. hired him to do a dubbing voice for..um.. their project. They need a really good ‘beast’ voice for..uh.. their anime. 

So in other words, Yunho is on a business trip to Hawaii.”

 

Changmin narrowed his eyes suspiciously,

“He is in Hawaii”

 

“Yep”

 

“To do a ‘beast’ dubbing voice”

 

“You got it~”

 

 “For **Hawaiian** cartoon?”

 

“He’s..a.. _really_ good voice actor~?”

Yunho asked sheepishly

 

“That’s bullsh..!”

 

Yunho feels terrible for lying (and maybe a bit scared at his darling’s Super Angry face) and quickly tries to reassure the livid man before him,

“Changmin-sshi, Yunho will come back soon, trust me. 

It’s not that he doesn’t want to tell you, he didn’t even know that he has to go there… It was all very last minute decision.. Infact, it he doesn’t even know until few seconds before..”

 

“What?!”

 

“Uh.. I mean, _**point is**_ : I can assure you that it was just too hectic to call you then and he didn’t want to..”

 

At that moment, Yunho’s phone rings. The familiar ringing tone makes Changmin looks at him in surprise – and Yunho tried to explained in a stuttering voice,

“A..and **look**. I.. I even have his phone here. 

That was how hectic it was that he even forgot to bring it with him..Uh, if you’ll excuse me.”  
  
Yunho answered the phone – still speaking in that fake deep voice,

“Yeobseyo.. Yes? Uh.. _Yunho_? Oh, he’s in Hawaii..”

***********************

**On the other side of the phone**

 

Chun-jae gapes, unbelieving,  

“Eh? _Hawaii?!!_ Since when?! That fucker! How dare he takes a holiday while we’re still filming! 

Who am I talking to?? Do you know how I can get hold of Yunho? Hello? Hello..?!”

 

 

***********************

 

Yunho hanged up - silently asking for Chun-jae’s forgiveness, and turned back to Changmin.

“Um.. that was.. uh.. Yunho’s _other_ friend.”

 

Changmin just nodded, deflated. All his anger just bled out of him,

“Thank you Chung-jae sshi.. At least I know where Yunho is. If you ever get to contact him, please tell him that I… well, never mind. I’m..just gonna go now. Thank you again..”

 

With that he bowed and walked out the door – shoulders slumped and dejected. 

Yunho just can’t bear letting his baby go still feeling sad like that and before he knew what he was doing, he called out to Changmin’s back.

“Changmin-sshi!”

 

Changmin stopped and looked back curiously.

 

“I.. uh.. That is.. _Yunho_.. He’ll be back soon. 

He said he will have a surprise for you. He’ll brings you lots of presents and food and.. please don’t be sad.. he really misses you as well..”

 

Changmin smiles wryly, l  
“I don’t want any present, Chung-jae sshi.. I just want him back here with me.”

 

He bowed again and left quickly – leaving Yunho wondering what the hell is he supposed to do now..  
  
  
  
  
**~TBC~**  
  
  
  
**A/N:**  
\- Anyone reading this fic? Thank you for your time and support :)

\- c/c appreciated ^^


	4. Three

 

 

 

 

> _“Sometimes, I wonder if you are a story I made up in my head to make myself feel better on bad days.”_
> 
> **~ Nikita Gill**

 

 

“Okay, this gotta stop. I’m dragging you out of the house even if I have to knocked you unconscious and tie you up”

 

Changmin groaned and turned to his side before shoving his head underneath the pillow and pulled the thick comforter tighter around his body - hoping that the intruder would take the hint and leave him alone.

 

“Nope. Nu-uh.. You’re not getting away that easily, dongseang. I’m.. well, _we_ \- everyone is waiting at the living room, are **not** leaving for dinner without you. So c’mon get up. chop chop!”

 

“G’way. Jus leave me ‘eretdie..”

Changmin mumbled miserably

 

Eun Mi rolled her eyes at her dramatic brother.

“Seriously Changmin-ah~ sulking over some guy? Have you learned nothing from your nunas and hyung? We are Shims, people thanked their Gods just being able to be in our presence.. furthermore, you are the Shim Changmin. Honey, did you forget how we literally had to call the security on your crazy fans trying to crash Appa’s birthday party?”

When there’s no decipherable reply except for some whines from the lump in the middle of the bed, she sighed, climbs onto the bed and makes herself comfortable leaning against the headboard. She can’t help but smiles when the big lump slowly wriggles nearer until she could feel Changmin’s head almost nuzzling next to her thigh, inviting his nuna to starts petting him.

 

“It hurts I know, dongseang-ah..

Is he really that important to you? What makes him different from so many others?”

She asked softly.

 

For a long moment she thought he wasn’t going to answer,but just as she was about to give up..

 

“….. he lights up my darkness..” 

 

 

****************  ********************  **********************

Changmin resisted the urge to scowl and plastered a tight wry smile on his face as another one of the CEO of the corporation’s subsidiary companies came up to him to simpers and praising him in overcoming such ‘tragedy’. 

 

‘ _Like I have anything to do with having a donor that matched.  
_

_It was just luck!_ ’

he thought grumpily.

 

“If looks could kill, dongseang~ Mr Lee would be dead by now.. Well, with that horrible fashion sense, maybe he is better off six feet under. Seriously~ what’s with the dark purple suit anyway.. is he having a mid-life crisis~?”

 

Changmin took a sip of his champagne to hide his amused grin.

 

“Omo~was that a smile I finally see there~?”

Eun Na teased her dongseang

 

“All those camera flashes must’ve ruined your eyes, nuna..  

By the way, I didn’t see Jongin-sshi at all~ I thought you want to introduce him to the family tonight? You know, where there would be less risk of Hyung and Appa making a fuss and interrogating him..”

He smirks as his Eun Na nuna shushing him frantically before grabbing his arm and drags him away from the middle of the ballroom floor to hide behind a wide marble pillar.

 

“Hush you! Appa and Siwon-oppa doesn’t know bout Jongin yet.. He was supposed to meet them here but~.. well.. couple of other interns caught a cold or something and the hospital already under-staffed as it is, so they put him on-call tonight.

Personally though, it was mighty suspicious how easily he agreed to covering for them.”

 

“Maybe he got cold feet. I mean, you know that our family isn’t exactly run-of-the-mill kind of family. I imagined some people would be quite nervous at having the Governor knows you’re banging his darling daughter.” 

 

Eun Na rolled her eyes,

“Shut up. you’re so vulgar sometimes~ ”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I meant: _making lo~ve~_ ”

Changmin made a gagging sound before laughing and ducking from his sister’s swat.

 

“Hey, there you are.. I was looking for you guys~”

Eun Mi latched onto her sister’s arm,

“Eun Na-ya~ did you see the chef they hired for the event? He’s so gorgeous~ Oh..oh.. look, there he i.. eh? Changmin-ah~? What’s wro-”

 

But whatever his sister was saying was lost to Changmin as he stares transfixed on the beautiful man in the middle of the room, hardly aware that he dropped his glass onto the carpet and the expensive champagne had splashed out onto his shoes.

 

 

 

> _“.. although hyung, how exactly do you look like? May I touch your face?”_
> 
> _Changmin reached out to ‘see’ this weird but strangely very adorable guy who’d been posing as cab driver, of all thing, every day just because he likes him._
> 
> _Though he stilled, hands still  raised in the air between them, as he he feels the guy jerked away._
> 
> _Few tense seconds before there’s small (nervous?..why though??) giggle and soft hands take both of mine and brought them down - squeezing gently._
> 
> _“Uh.. why don’t I just describe to you how my face are like.._
> 
> _It’ll be easier for you to imagine, right? ..heheh.. yeah.. so..um.. my hair is..”_

 

 

Time jarred and everything around him fell away like shards of a broken mirror; like a moth to the flame, Changmin takes a stumbling step towards the man.

 

 

 

> _“My hair is.. straight and ..um.. what was the word? ah~ this is embarrassing to said it myself *giggles*..um. sleek? It looked..er.. i meant, it is soft and slightest breeze could just blow it everywhere..  
>  _
> 
> _And the color?..uh.. kinda reddish brownish??”_

 

 

‘ _It does looks soft and silky_ ’, Changmin thought to himself as he took in the way the man’s copper-colored hair shines in the light from the ballroom chandeliers. As the other brushed away a lock of hair that must’ve fell across his eyes and offered his companions a sweet smile, Changmin felt a catch in his throat.

Just how many times had that sweet smile turned towards himself all these months when he can’t see them? 

 

 

 

> _“My lips are..uh.. a bit full and pinkish. I’m quite fair - and.. and no scars anywhere! Honest! N..not there’s anything wrong with scars,..um.. right?”_

 

 

‘ _Those aren’t pink darling.._ ’ Changmin subconsciously licked his own lips as he looks at the way the other bit down on those luscious red red RED lips as if to stop the burst of laughter at the joke of one of the many admirers surrounding him. 

And those smooth creamy skin just begging to be marked by some bit of rough playing that Changmin has no doubt they’ll engage in soon enough.

 

 

 

> _“My eyes.. My eyes not as big as yours, Changmin-sshi~..”_

 

 

‘No, but yours are so much more beautiful..’ 

Those wide dark eyes that danced with amusement as the man watches one of his admirers stumbled in his haste to offer the man another tall glass of champagne. 

By then Changmin is already nearly right behind the captivating man.. He inhaled deeply, letting the familiar soft sage with a hint of chamomile scent washed over him..

 

 

 

> _“Oh, what’s this? Cologne? But this is so expensive! A.. a present? For me, Changmin-ah??”_
> 
> _“Ah.. umm.. it’s nothing much. Just thought   .. oof!”  
>  _
> 
> _“Oh thank you! thank you!! This is the best present anyone ever got me.. I’ll never open it and will treasure it always!!”  
>  _
> 
> _Changmin smiled (he could feel his ears turning red) and hugged the other man tighter against him,_
> 
> _“Pabo.. presents are meant to be use..”  
>  _
> 
> _“Only for super special occasion then~!”  
>  _
> 
> _*chuckles*_
> 
> _“Ok.. only for special occasion…”_

 

 

“Yunho..”

He breathed in wonder and reached out to touch the other’s arm softly.

 

Startled, the man in front of him turned around to look at Changmin,

“Huh? I’m sorry.. are you talking to me?”

 

Changmin looks at the appreciative once-over the other gave him, the way he subconsciously swayed closer to Changmin and the slightly predatory glint in his eyes as he waits patiently for Changmin’s answer - and reels back.

 

This is not Yunho. 

 

Of course it’s not. 

Why would he be here? 

Changmin can’t even get a hold of Yunho since the latter didn’t bring his phone with him to Hawaii (and he still has doubt that Yunho actually is in Hawaii but on the other hand, he can’t imagined that Yunho is the cheating kind either). 

 

He takes a step back,

“I.. I’m sorry..

I thought you are someone I know..”

 

The other man stepped closer to Changmin, reached out to place one hand softly on the taller man’s chest and gazed up coyly from under his long dark lashes - eyes sparkling invitingly,

“Well~ I’m sure we could work something out..

I’m Kim Jaejoong.. and~ you must be Changmin, the star of this event~?”

 

Changmin raised an eyebrow at the blatant flirting (yep, there is no way this is Yunho - who didn’t even let Changmin kissed him properly yet),

“That’s _Shim_ Changmin to you and as.. _charmed_ as I am, I’m afraid I need to leave now. 

Have a good evening.”

Ignoring the shock on the other’s beautiful face at so casually discarded, Changmin nods politely to the rest of the group and walks away. 

 

 

****************  ********************  **********************

 

 

 

> _“Changmin-ah~ where are you? Aigoo.. you still at the university this late at night?_
> 
> _Andwae-yo~ you’ll get sick at this rate! Tell you what, hyung knows this super amazing place where you can get the best tteokbokki in the world! Jinjja~! Why are you laughing~~~… Anyway, I’ll see you in 30 minutes, Changmin-ah~!”_
> 
>  

 

Changmin sighed and he leaned his head back against the chair and looked up at the ceiling. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. 

After few years since he last used his eyes to read printed words on actual paper instead of using his fingers for the Braille letters feels a bit weird, he found himself sometimes still lightly runs his palm across the page expecting those raised dots. 

 

He takes a look at the clock on the wall.

9:40pm

 

Shit. He didn’t realize it was that late already…

If his family knows, he’ll get scolded for sure.

 

The doctor already warned him not to strained his newly acquired eyes so much and forbids him from using any computer and looking at phone screen for more than an hour a day, for the next two months at least. 

 

How long since he last lost track of the time doing his thesis at the university?

 

Not since Yunho….. 

 

 

> _“Yunho..”_
> 
> _“Huh? I’m sorry.. are you talking to me?”_
> 
> _“I.. I’m sorry..  
>  _
> 
> _I thought you are someone I know..”_
> 
> _“I’m Kim Jaejoong..”_

 

Changmin groaned as he remembers the incident couple days ago.

 

How could he mistook someone else for Yunho? 

Just because the person fits the description that his boyfriend gave him… just because they wore the same cologne…

 

‘ _Boyfriend…_ ’

 

Is what he has with Yunho now could even be qualified as relationship anymore? 

He doesn’t even know how the other looks like now despite being able to see for nearly a month now… and it doesn’t seems like Yunho is missing him much either. 

 

‘ _What changed, Yunho-ya?.._ ’ 

 

 

*****************  *******************  **********************

 

**That Morning**

 

He was so excited  as today is the day where the doctor would take off the bandage and he would be transformed to a handsome prince and finally _finally_ reunited with his love and Changmin will be so enthralled with Yunho’s new handsome face and they’ll live happily ever after and…

 

……. that didn’t happened

 

“Seonsaengnim, wha… where’s my eyebrow??!!”

 

“Uh.. it’ll grow back soon~?” ***** _sheepish smile_ *****

**************

**NOW**

Yunho cursed softly under his breath as he squints into the mirror - examining his face in every angle,

“What the heck is this~?” (okay, so he would _like_ to curse but Umma told him that those who have dirty mouth will have their ‘ _çuckoo birds_ ’ bitten by cockroaches - not that he believes it **_still_** …. but just in case, he never swears out loud.)

He traced the new thin white scar and his missing left eyebrow

“I look uglier than before…”

 

Good news: his old scar is kinda smaller than before (he thinks)

Bad news: his eyebrow is GONE

 

Well, the doctor said that the eyebrow will grow back fully in few weeks but… honestly, after nearly three weeks without speaking/seeing Changmin (well, Yunho stalked him few times but~ stopped after its becoming too painful to just see his darling from afar but unable to get near him), God knows if he even will have a boyfriend then. 

NOT to mentioned that he still looks pretty much the same… no sudden transformation into a handsome prince in near future.

 

Yunho sighed and left the bathroom dejectedly. He’s tired and tomorrow he has an early morning recording (Chung-jae hyung was so annoyed when Yunho called him back to explain that he didn’t actually go Hawaii and warned YUnho not to lie to him again….. before he hangs up however, Chung-jae gently asked Yunho to really considers that if this ‘Changminnie’ really worth all this lies and trouble..)

So he was planning to have an early night and just… forget ‘bout everythi…

 

Yunho paused in the middle of drying his hair, wait.. was that knocking he heard??

 

_Knock knock knock.._

 

Ah, it was! 

Frowning, Yunho walks slowly to the front door - wondering who will be visiting this time at night.

‘It can’t be Chung-jae hyung. could it? Maybe he wants to make sure I’ll be earl..”

 

But before he could reach it, the door burst open and… the last person he expected stumbled inside,

“Ch.. Changmin??!”

 

“You! You’re coming with me.”

Yunho blinked blankly as Changmin brushed past him and stomped into the apartment.

“Uh..”

 

“Wha.. What is this??! Why is the apartment in such a mess?? What kind of housesitter are you?”

 

“I..um.. what?”

Yunho could only watches, dumbfounded, as his boyfriend (not that Changmin knows it) started straighten some of the wildly strewn cushions around the living room while grumbling grumpily to himself.

 

Shaking his head out of the daze, Yunho stepped closer tentatively,

“Chami..Changmin-sshi.. what are you doing here?”

 

Silent.

 

“Changmin-sshi, did you hear me? Is something wrong?”

 

Ignored.

Changmin continues tidying up the magazines on the coffee table silently.

Yunho is getting a tad bit annoyed at being ignored now.

 

“Changmin-sshi, I have to insist that you leave. I have an early morning tomorrow ad you know that Yunho is not he..”

 

“Yes! I know that!”

 

The loud shout startled Yunho to shut his mouth.

He stepped back in alarm as Changmin stood up and stalked towards him.

 

“I know Yunho is not here! He’s in some other God damn country doing God knows what!

I don’t understand why, but I understand that he’s not here now!”

 

“No..now Changmin-sshi, calm do..”

Yunho held out his hands in defense.

 

Changmin stopped couple of feet away from the other man and suddenly just feel deflated. 

He hunched over and mumbles,

“I know that he’s not here, okay..”

 

Yunho looks at the miserable man before him and feels like the lowest scum on earth. Changmin always looks so confident and strong and tall - even during the time he lost his sight.. 

But the man in front of Yunho now just looks sad and like a small confused lost child.

….. and it was all Yunho’s fault. 

“I.. Chang..”

 

Before Yunho could reached out to.. hug?.. tell Changmin everything?? He doesn’t know.. But to just let Changmin keep looking like that is… unacceptable - the younger man continues softly,

“I know Yunho’s not here, Chung-jae sshi.. But…

It was late and.. I was at the University and.. I don’t know.. 

Usually Yunho will… I just.. I just…..”

 

Just then a loud rumbling sound rose between them - it came from Changmin’s stomach.

Yunho could see the flush creeping up the other’s neck and toward those adorable ears.

 

Changmin stammers,

“I..sorry.. I don’t know why.. uh.. I better go now..”

 

Yunho grabs the other’s hand before Changmin could run away..

Tilting his head at the embarrassed man, he asked softly,

“Changmin-sshi.. would you like to go out for some late night supper with me?

I know this super amazing place where you can get the the _best_ tteokbokki in the world..”

 

And the breath hitched in Changmin’s throat..

 

 

 

_~TBC~_

 

 

 

**A/N:**

**-** What is this?? Should I make Changmin slowly falls in love with the ugly ‘Chung-jae’?? How would he feels when he finds out Chung-jae and Yunho is the same person?? Will Yunho ever gets over his insecurity over his looks? 

As the author, I also have no idea ^^;;;

\- And we have Kim Jaejoong~!! (the face that Yunho used to described his own to Changmin..)

\- BTW, I don’t know bout other families.. but in my family ‘cuckoo bird’ means the penis.. Just some cute word we called it for little boys/babies.. lol.. 

\- c/c deeply appreciated :)


End file.
